A variety of different types of endoscopes can be used in various medical, dental, and veterinary applications. Some known endoscopes include optical components such as a light source, an image sensor and/or lenses, at a distal end of the endoscope. It is often desirable to provide light focusing capabilities within the endoscope through the use, for example, of lenses or other optical components coupled to the endoscope distally, near a light source (e.g., fiber optic or LED), or near an image sensor (e.g., CCD). Such components are typically coupled to a structure at the distal end of the endoscope. For example, in some known endoscopes, a lens is glued to a distal end of an optical fiber. In such a case, the lens may not be precisely positioned on the optical fiber because the glue adhering the lens to the endoscope may not have been uniformly applied, or the lens may have moved relative to the position of the optical fiber before the glue has completely dried. In addition, optical components can become loose or detached from the endoscope during use. This can result in reduced quality of images gathered during an endoscopic procedure and/or components can become detached from the endoscope and disposed within the patient's body. Moreover, some known endoscopes are designed for multiple use and require sterilization prior to re-use. The sterilization procedure can be expensive and subject the delicate endoscope components (e.g., lenses) to a harsh environment that may crack or otherwise damage the endoscope components, rendering the endoscope inoperable.
In addition, some known endoscopes use a diffuser to shape an illumination beam from an optical fiber or LED light source to more closely match the field of view of the imager. The diffuser is typically formed with a different material than the endoscope tip, This, together with the small size required of the diffuser, can make such a diffuser difficult to manufacture.
In some known endoscope systems, it can be difficult for the practitioner to discern the orientation of an image as he or she navigates the endoscope tip through a body lumen. If the practitioner misinterprets the orientation of the image, it can be difficult for the practitioner to relocate an area of interest during a subsequent procedure. In some cases, it may be desirable to adjust an image so that certain features (e.g., polyps, cysts) are displayed in a particular orientation, such as for example, in an upright or sideways orientation.
Thus, a need exists for an improved endoscope and endoscope tip that can provide various light focusing capabilities and that is also cost-effective to manufacture. In addition, a system that provides the practitioner with the ability to manipulate the orientation of an image is also needed.